


Outbreak

by ParkerStark



Category: Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: Bottom!Cecil, Carlos fucks Cecil over the hood of his car, Carlos is a rough lover, Cecil is also good with this, Cecil is good with this, Damn you Desert Bluffs, Drabble, M/M, Sex Pollen Fic, Shameless PWP, top!Carlos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-11
Updated: 2013-08-11
Packaged: 2017-12-23 04:27:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/921972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ParkerStark/pseuds/ParkerStark
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Some kind of outbreak had swept through Night Vale, affecting all the adults, making them drop what they were doing, and start fucking wherever they were. (It was probably Desert Bluffs fault, he thought suspiciously).</p>
            </blockquote>





	Outbreak

**Author's Note:**

  * For [gabrielsaunteredvaguelydownwards](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=gabrielsaunteredvaguelydownwards).



> Written as a present to [Jess](http://gabrielsaunteredvaguelydownwards.tumblr.com/), because i do so love her blog, and I also adore WTNV.

Cecil cried out again, pushing back against the hard, deep thrusts of his perfect haired scientist, Carlos' hands wrapped tight around his hips as he moved, panting roughly. Some kind of outbreak had swept through Night Vale, affecting all the adults, making them drop what they were doing, and start fucking wherever they were. (It was probably Desert Bluffs fault, he thought suspiciously).

He had just happened to be listening to Carlos tell him about his newest experiments out in Radon Canyon, when it had hit them. It had only taken minutes to get undressed and Carlos had bent him over the hood of his car, prepared him quickly, and pressed home.

This hadn't been what he had imagined their first time being, but he wasn't arguing. It was Carlos, and therefore it was perfect. He couldn't see through his fogged out glasses, but he didn't care, Carlos' movements had sped up, pushing into him faster and faster under he leaned over Cecil's back, pounding him into the car.

He bit into Cecil's back, and thrust to the root, and came hard, flooding Cecil with a burning release, which made him cry out and shoot off hard against the hood of Carlos' car.

Carlos panted softly, not moving. "Marvelous." Cecil mumbled, smiling when Carlos pressed a kiss under his ear. Yes. 

Everything was perfect.


End file.
